A New Legacy
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: 30 years into the future, Sonic has taken down the Evil King Shadow, reunited with his love Sally Acorn. Together they have a daughter named Alice...And this is her story. (Story will contain Sonally and Sonamy!)
1. Princess Alice Acorn

**Greeting's . as you may of known, Yes this was a story I've written on DA and Decided to post here .**

 **This story is Complete! and the sequel is being held on my DA page, once I finish the sequel I'll post it here.**

 **No this Story following Sonic and Sally's daughter**

 **And yes there will be Sonamy in this fanfic. How? You'll just have to read and see**

 **...**

* * *

 **30 years!**

 _30 years have past for Sonic and the freedom fighters, Eggman no long tried to take over, The freedom fighters were not need._

 _The years were peaceful..Or so they say..._

 _19 years ago Shadow the hedgehog decided the world was not showing it's peace, He felt the world would go back into chaos if something wasn't done._

 _So he begun to take over! He took over Mobius, with the dark legion by his side, Nation after nation were forced to abide his rule, if they failed there will be consequences!_

 _Sally the brave Queen stepped in and offered a deal to Shadow, the deal was he call of the dark legion...in exchange for share of power with her._

 _... He agreed..._

 _Shadow wed Sally and he became king, and he kept his word by calling off the dark legion say they are no longer needed._

 _Things looked grim for Sally, Shadow as king, she made the sacrifice, she handed her throne over to Shadow!._

 _And he respected her choice!_

 _When the world was shattered and torn a savior arrived, He, along with Knuckles the Echidna begun their rebel. Shadow was shock to see Sonic the hedgehog, alive!_

 _Shadow though he had won!, he thought he had Sonic defeated, What he didn't expect was Knuckles's 14 year old Daughter Lara-Su to step in and fight. and not only was he fighting a little girl but she beat him with chaos control!_

 _He was frozen in chaos energy! And was taken away!_

 _Sonic was reunited with Sally and together they wed and rebuild from the damage Shadow has done!_

. . . . . ..

In the depths of Acorn castle, A white Bat snuck in, her hair was tied back as she landed on her feet

" I'm getting to old for this!" she commented, the bat snuck in the dark halls avoiding any security, she snuck to a room that was off limits.

entering the code the door open and she stepped inside. Adjusting to the dark room she walked until she came across a glowing green chamber. approaching the green glow she inspected the pod.

Inside the suspension pod, Shadow the hedgehog remained into thier, his eyes closed. The bat walked up to the pod and placed her hand on the glass, her hand directly where his cheek is.

" It's been along time... My dear friend" she said with a smirk.

 **5 years latter**

" Good evening, I'm Sasha the cat" a black female cat stated on the news " tonight we look back how our kingdom has come. % years ago Sonic the hedgehog, with the help of Lara-su Knuckles' daughter took down the tyrant King Shadow the hedgehog " The projector behind her shows a picture of Shadow dressed with a grown and shoulder pad with a cape, then the image changed to Lara-su with her father Knuckles.

"after the defeat, Sonic and Sally reunited" The projector showed Sonic holding hands with Queen Sally " A love that could never break!"

Then the projector showed an image of Sonic and Sally on their wedding day " Sonic wed his childhood sweetheart" Sasha announced, The the projector showed Sally holding a small bundle in her arms, Sonic was next to her.

A baby Hedgemunk was under the blankets in Sally's arms. she resembled Sally in fur color and the small turf of Auburn hair. she had her mother face structure. But she carried her Father's Quills which had Auburn Stripes.

her small hedgehog tail carried a auburn stripe as well. She inherited Sonic green eyes.

" and together the welcome the new Royal heir Princess Alice Acorn"

...

" That me, that's me!" a 5 year old hedgemunk said pointing to the Tv " Mommy, Daddy I'm on TV!"

" Princess of the world and she gets excited over being on TV" Sonic commented to Sally.

" Like you're any different!" she remarked. Sonic smirked.

" ok you got me there!" the king admitted, he rubbed his shoulder, Sally noticed his discomfort.

" Your tense"

" Yeah... This public speaking is getting to me" He told her " it's nothing like Saving the world or anything"

" well" Sally walked over to the door of their home " it's good we're taking the night off!"

Alice ears twitched, when her mother would say that it mean that their going out " What!~" the princess got to her feet " But mom!" she ran over to her hugging her by the knees " No stay!"

A knock came to their door, Sally opened the door while Alice refused to let go. A echidna with pink hair stood outside smirking.

" I'm sorry" Sally spoke " Alice doesn't want you to babysit her tonight!"

" Really?" the echidna pretended to feel hurt " I guess I better go then..."

 **POUNCE!**

" Lara-Su!" Alice cried knocking the Echidna down, she wrap her arms around the Echidna.

" Hey Princess" the older female responded by trying to get up. Alice let the echidna go and pouted.

" Just call me Alice!" she stated. Lara-su and Sally giggled at the little girl's comment.

" Sound like a certain some one I know" Sonic commented, The Queen rolled her eyes.

/ / / / /

" We'll be out dining and then off to see the show" Sally told her as Sonic help her into her jacket " the castle staff will have our numbers"

Lara-su was on the couch with Alice, the guardian had a book out ready to read " don't worry your majesty" she said " I'm the guardian I can handle one little Princess"

Alice frown on that comment but quickly got over it as she was getting excited for the story her babysitter was about to read to her!

* * *

 **This story is 19 Chapter long.**

 **So this is the Intro chapter. Instead of Manik and Sonia I had My Sonally child instead.**

 **Manik and Sonia were children from the 25 years time line, and i figured due to alterations in the timeline Sonic and Sally's children would be different.**

 **Or in this case child.**


	2. Past Memories

After the book Lara-su and Alice decided to watch a little tv. Fo far each channel was borning and would bring up the anniversary of Shadow defeat.

The little hedgemunk listen to how New reporters would talk about Shadow making him to be a cruel dictator.

But that was what it seems. Alice Remembered Sally telling her how Shadow would fight along Sonic to stop Eggman. and infact Shadow is a good person... He just lost sight of his priorities.

Alice looked up to the Echidna who was trying a hard not to get angry, she could see Shadow was upsetting her.

" Lara..." Alice asked placing her hand on the Echidna " what do you think of Shadow?" she asked.

" Well..." The Echidna sighed. " it's not easy, I grew up under his rule".

 _..._

 _Knuckles was in a meeting with King Shadow, he was down on his knee before the king._

 _" For your sake this better be the truth!" Shadow warned._

 _" I swear it" Knuckled told him " We Echidna's are Honest to one another!"_

 _" Is that so?" Shadow asked " Then again I do recall the times you insulted Rouge the bat... In a very honest way" the king pushed back his cape " very well,I'll take your word for it" he stepped down from his throne " but I warn you if this turns out to be nothing but a lie I..."_

 _" Daddy!" a small voice interrupted them. 7 year old Lara-Su ran into the throne room, she looked up at the king, this was the first time she met him._

 _Shadow raise his eye to the little echidna girl. Lara-Su gasp and hid behind her father._

 _" Dear child" Shadow spoke getting her attention " do you know how rude it is to interrupt grown ups?" he asked._

 _" Shadow she just a child don't.."_

 _" SILENCE!" Shadow ordered , the two Echidna's did dare say a word " mock my word Knuckles, I will not tolerate those who oppose me!"_

 _Knuckle stood on his feet. This surprised the hedgehog for he did not give Knuckler permission to stand._

 _" Leave my daughter out of this!" Knuckles growed " as guardian of Angel island I will not allow..."_

 _Shadow was quick, the echidna didn't see him coming, Shadow made a quick punch to the gut! Lara screamed as her father fell on his knees holding his sides._

 _" Daddy!" Lara cried. Shadow stood, the little Echidna child was scared, she was afraid of this hedgehog._

 _" Talk back to me again Knuckles..." he looked over to the girl " and I will see it that your Daughter pays the price!" he turned away " now go.. you're dismissed!"_

"On that day I was scared!" Lara told Alice " That day I learn about the one controlling the kingdom, and My dad decided to train me to be a guardian"

Lara-Su dug her fingers into the couch " When he threaten my Father...I was indeed helpless but now..." she let go of the couch " here I am, five years later and I can now laugh him off like a joke"

She looked at the clock the echidna got up from the couch " excuse me" she said " I need to make a phone call"

Alice watched the Echidna exit the living room. the little princess curled up hugging her knees as the new continued to talk about Shadow.

She heard all the negative things about the hedgehog, but it seems her father and mother are the only ones who know the real Shadow and can see Shadow is a good person.

" Maybe..." Alice looked at the pictures " He was lonely... If he had a friend.. Then maybe..."

She was so lost in her thoughts she did hear Lara sneak up on her, The Echidna female clasp her hands on the hedgemunk's shoulders " I GOT YOU!" she cried out.

Alice screamed and jumped a little . looking behind Lara-Su giggled " any way" she turned off the Tv " it's time for you to go to bed!"

the little hedgemunk smirked and obeyed.

* * *

 **I figured with Lara-Su growing up under King Shadow region she would grow to fear him, and that fear gave her the courage to fight him off.**

 **Even after his defeat Lara couldn't forget what Shadow did or forgive him!**


	3. The Price For Peace And Honor

The next day, Mobians and humans gather around acorn castle to hear Sonic speech. inside of the castle Alice was tugging against the dress she was forced to wear.

" It's only for a little while" Sally told her " just be patient".

"Ok" Alice agreed. Sonic was by himself trying to calm himself down. Sally walked over to him and grab him by the arm.

" You can do it" she said " I know you can".

" Easy for you to say" Sonic remarked " you used to this.. I'm not!" Sally smiled at her husband.

. . . . . . . .

Days latter Tails and his family came to visit Sonic. Tails two children Melody and Skye prower were playing outside with Alice while Sonic, Tails, Sally and Mina sat outside to chat.

" They grow up so fast" Melody commented " why I remember it was yesterday when I held Melody in my arms for the first time!" The mongoose said as her husband placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry hun" he said " at least they grew up happy..." of course Melody didn't have quite the childhood. Being carefully watched by Shadow especially Tails, he had to be extra careful with his family... After Skye was born and the overthrow of Shadow, their children were free to do what they want.

. . . . .

Melody and Alice were racing, they both inherited their prospective parents speed. Skye sat aside and watched.

Of course the little hedgemunk won.

" I'll beat you some day!" Melody stated as she stop to catch her breath. She and Alice laughed at the race.

" Well sis" Skye spoke up " maybe if you spent less time dating you would.." The little mongoose quickly covered her brother's mouth.

" What was that?" she asked " if I recall do I have to remind you about mom's favorite pair of shoes and the toilet?" Skye quickly shook his head no. The mongoose let her brother go " I know you see things my way!"

Alice wondered what it be like to have a sibling? sure she has her friends,and Lara-su but to have some on to fight with, someone to share a family.

Maybe one day she have a little brother or sister to play with...

" SAL!" Sonic voice cried out, the children look in the direction the adults were at. Sonic caught Sally from hitting the ground, Mina was waving a paper plate to cool her off while Tails flew to get help.

" Sal... Sal... Sally!" Sonic called to his wife " Hang in there.." he held her close " please open your eyes!"

Alice would never forget what she saw!

From this day things will be different!

* * *

 **Sally Fans... Forgive me for what I'm about to do in the next chapter!**


	4. The Illness

Alice could only watch. She watched as the doctor went in and out of her mother's bedroom.

For Sonic's safety he was moved to the guest bedroom. The doctor didn't know what Sally had and couldn't risk him getting infected by it.

The little Princess poke her head in the doorway to see what was going on. Sonic was by his wife's side, he refused to leave her.

" I'm alright Sonic.. 'cough'..." The Queen told him " I should be back to myself in no time".

" I...I know but..." Sonic didn't know what could happen if he lost Sally, He couldn't imagine a life without her beautiful face, her lovely blue eyes and her smile!.

" Shhh.." Sally stopped him from talking, the hedgehog reached out to her hand and placed it among his cheek. the two looking into eachother's eyes. each trying not to think the worst.

...

But Sally never got better! Her condition got worse! She couldn't go outside and be with her family! It hurt her very much to be cooped up in the castle.

/ /

"Here mommy" Alice said one day while visiting her mother, she had a small bouquet of flowers she picked.

Sally smiled and put them on the bedside " thank you sweetie" she was able to say without coughing. But the queen felt it in her throat, she tried her best but the coughing fit happened.

" Mommy... Mommy!" Alice cried out. The doctor came rushing in, He had to escort the little princess out.

" No" Alice cried " Mommy!" but the doctor closed the door on her.

/

Then Sonic received the dreadful news... Sally wasn't going to live!

No! It couldn't.. It can't be this way! The king couldn't bear the thought of Sally dying. " YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled in anger, he grabbed the doctor by his coat " SHE WILL LIVE!"

" Your highness please" The doctor told him " I've tried everything but this is something I can not cure!"

" THEN FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN!" Sonic threw the doctor aside and stormed off. He refused to believe that his wife will leave them, He simply refused!

...

Sally sat up on her bed, Alice was with her, the queen stoke her daughter's turf of hair and the little hedgemunk laid curled up in her lap.

" Mommy..." she was told the news that Sally was going to die " please don't go..."

" I..I know sweetheart" Sally comfort her " I want to live as well, I want to see you grow up! I want to be there for your father and everyone else..." her voice was very horace " but this is life, everything that is born will die, it's just how life works"

" But.." the little hedgemunk sat up " Can't we just..." she looked down at her tiny hands " tell life to wait a bit longer?".

Sally chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair " I'm afraid that not how it works" she said " you see were like an hourglass" she explained " our very life is slowly draining, just like the sand"

" but can't we just... flip it over?" Alice asked

"Yes... When the sand does ruin out we do flip them over... but with us when our sand is at the bottom we are... Reborn and we repeat the cycle in our next life"

Alice wipe her eyes, she was kinda understanding what her mother was saying but she still did want her to leave. Sally pulled her daughter to her holding her in her arms.

" I love you my little daughter" she said " I love you, your father and every one I came to know.. I will miss you all but..." she sighed " I have no regrets..." she looked down at her child " Can you do be a favor?"

Alice nodded, anything in hopes her mother will get better.

" Be strong, Help your father and most importantly... Smile" she said brushing back the child's hair " you may grieve for my lost but after that I want you to smile!"

" I...I try mommy" Alice told her " I'll try..."

And with that... Queen Sally Alicia Acorn, passed away!

* * *

 **...**

 **Next Chapter.. Alice and how she copes with out her mother.**

 **Plus a familiar face will appear...**


End file.
